


The Wolf-Spider

by Summer-Soldier-art (Goddessofpredators)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, Gen, Spider-Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofpredators/pseuds/Summer-Soldier-art
Summary: An Illustration for Spacedog's fic, Man on the Wall (Man in the Dark)





	The Wolf-Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [man on the wall (man in the dark)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331551) by [Spacedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedog/pseuds/Spacedog). 



A Spider-Buck for the amazing [Spacedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedog/pseuds/Spacedog) and their wonderful fic, [Man on the Wall (Man in the Dark)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331551) which I recommend you all go read ASAP!


End file.
